


Two Words

by dreamerhennessy



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli, Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mushy, background abby/leah, cliche ferris wheel proposal, if you squint there's a hint of nick/garrett, just a bunch of mushy mush, simon is soft for bram, which is just canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26052202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerhennessy/pseuds/dreamerhennessy
Summary: Nothing made Simon Spier’s heart race more than the fair.Particularly, the annual Creekwood fair.---Simon realized he wanted nothing more than to marry the love of his life.
Relationships: Bram Greenfeld/Simon Spier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Two Words

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is probably super cliche but who doesn't love a good troupe? I got this idea after I read Love, Creekwood and then finally actually wrote it.

Nothing made Simon Spier’s heart race more than the fair.

Particularly, the annual Creekwood fair.

So many things in his life happened there, so many important moments. The smell of cotton candy and funnel cake brought back memories that he wanted to relive over and over again, immortalized by polaroids on his wall and hickies that faded. 

If seventy percent of their relationship was built on emails, the other thirty was the fair. The other thirty was chilly nights and sharing hoodies. The other thirty was shared ice cream cones. The other thirty was Bram fixing his shirt after making out behind the ring toss game. 

The other thirty was kisses on top of the ferris wheel.

That ferris wheel was the cornerstone of all the biggest moments in their relationship - their first kiss, that birthday surprise for Bram. That birthday surprise, the moment that lead Simon down a road of anxiety and questioning that made him realize that he really did want to spend the rest of his life with Bram. That he wanted to marry him someday. 

And that day was finally here. 

It wasn’t the right time then, they were just freshmen in college. They thought they were so grown up then, thinking back now that was so funny. They were such babies, babies that had no idea what the world had in store for them in the next three years. School transfers, late night study sessions (where there wasn’t much studying going on). Abby and Leah falling more in love and sneaking a kitten into their apartment. Leah getting really into tattoos and talking Simon into getting a tattoo of a waffle on a dare. Nick and Garrett. 

Bram made his life feel like it had meaning when things felt bleak. He could be exhausted and upset and feel like he needed to hide away for a million years, and the second Bram walked through the door of their studio apartment, he felt like he drank five 5 hour energies in a row. Which he only did once, thank you very much. And he only felt like he was having a heart attack for forty-five minutes. He felt like everything fit back into place, like Bram was a piece of his puzzle and he wasn’t whole without him. He could have a good time without him, sure, he wasn’t the kind of person that couldn’t be without his boyfriend but when he comes around things feel so vibrant and real, just that extra pop that made things come alive. 

And that’s exactly what he was going to tell him when he proposed at the top of the ferris wheel.

He had everything planned out to the last detail. He was going to take Bram up to the ferris wheel, the operator was going to stop it once they were at the top, and he was going to pull out his ring and give him that speech and pop the question. He went over it a thousand times, he even rehearsed it for Abby and Leah and it even made the usually cynical and anti-romance Leah tear up. It was perfect. 

They got to the fair and they immediately got to the concessions stand, getting a couple of beers along with a funnel cake to share and a cone of cotton candy. Everything was perfect, down to the last detail. The stars were shining bright, the moon was full. There was a nip in the air, not enough to be super uncomfortable but enough that Bram had to give up his soccer jacket to Simon. He even won him a teddy bear. He couldn’t have asked for a better night, but he still had butterflies in his stomach. His heart was racing. It was almost time, holy shit. He was really about to do this.

Despite his nerves, this was all he wanted. 

He wanted nothing he wanted more than to be Simon Greenfeld. 

They were in line for the ferris wheel, his palms sweaty. “Are you okay?” Bram asked as he looked over at Simon.

“Uh yeah, fine! Perfect,” he said and gave him a smile. “I’m just having a good night.”

“Me too,” Bram said honestly. 

They got to the front of the line and Simon gave the ride operator a small, knowing nod. They got on and they rode up, taking in the sights. Everything looked so small and beautiful from up there. They got to the top and he smiled, taking Bram’s hand in his. “I love you so much, Bram,” he said, but when Bram turned to look at him he turned to mush. Bram was everything he wanted and more, and he looked so happy and beautiful with his wide eyes and winning smile. He was just like the boy he fell in love with junior year. When he opened his mouth again, only two words could come out. “Marry me?”

Bram blinked, hard, shocked. “What?” he asked, his eyes growing wider when he saw him pull out the ring box. “Really?”   
  
“Yeah. Marry me.”

“I will,” he said with a smile, pulling him close for a deep kiss. “I will marry you.”

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on tumblr :) dreamerhennessy.tumblr.com/


End file.
